Love Never Lost
by Spideyman21
Summary: In this story, I will have written a continuation on the Spectacular Spider-Man series, after Peter breaks up with Liz and Gwen not going out with him.
1. Mistakes Help

All thoughts are Italic

All loud screams are bold. just wanted to say that.

\--

Peter woke up the next morning. His vision was still fuzzy after yesterday. He heard a buzzing noise. It was Gwen, and he had no intention of speaking to her.

Peter: I can't beleive me and that brat used to be friends... to think we had so many good moments is almost... impossible right now. But she ruined me so badly.

Peter broke up with Liz in an attempt to get with Gwen Stacy, who had been his friend since 7th grade.

He looked through his contacts. He was in the letter L now. There was her name.

Peter: _Should I do this, risk making this a lot worse?_

He decided not to. He felt so bad for her now. What Gwen did to their relationship was sick. As if she wanted Peter to be a laughing stock.

Police Dispatch: Armed robbery reported. Incident near Tines Square.

Peter: Finally something to take my mid off yesterday.

[At the crine scene]

Spider-Man: Y'know, it would be better if you did this more quietly, right?

Thug 1: **It's Spider-Man, Get 'im!!**

Thug 2: On it!

Shots rapidly fly around the area, breaking windows and denting cars.

Spider-Man: You're lucky this isnt a busy street, otherwise you'd be in a lot more trouble than you already are.

Thug 2: Shut up and stay still you moron!

Spider-Man eventually finds an opening. He seizes the rapid fire weapon.

Thug 2: HEY!!!

Spider-Man: Hey, where's the other gu-

The swing of the metal bat hits Spidey's back, making him roll onto the floot in pain.

Spider-Man: OW OW OW!!!

Thug 1: How'd you like that?

Spider-Man: Not very much.

Spider-Man jumps back onto his feet and takes both thugs out.

Spider-Man: That was a bit of a work out.


	2. Back to Basics

Again, Italics are thoughts and screams that are loud are bold.

Thank You

\--

Peter decided he would try to call Liz. He went back to his house, as it was Saturday noon.

Peter: Here goes nothing...

Peter dramatically pressed the button that sent the call to Liz's phone.

[Liz's Home]

The phone rings, and Liz, still heartbroken, reluctantly picks it up. She sees the name, and hesitates. She fianlly decides to pick up

Liz: Petey?

Peter: Yeah...umm... Liz?

Liz: What is it Petey? Make it quick, I still haven't gotten over it.

Peter: Liz, I'm so, so sorry. I...just...Gwen

Mixed up in words, Peter struggles to think of a way to talk to the girl he broke up with a few weeks ago.

Liz: What about Gwen? Did you get together?

A tear starts tollimg down Liz's cheek, soon a few more.

Peter: Uhhhh, can I pass by? Its probably easier to explain face to face.

Peter immediately regrets this question.

Peter: _I blew it yet again..._

Liz: Sure...

Peter: Really?

Liz: I guess...

Peter: Great, I'll see you soon, then.

Peter suits up and swings over to where Liz lives. Once he gets there, he takes his costume off and puts it in his backpack.

Peter: Maybe this'll help her understand why I had to leave her so many times.

He walked uo to Liz's apartment door, and knocked. A few seconds later, Liz opened, not facing Pete.

Peter: Hi...

In a barely audiable voice, she greets him

Liz: Hi...

Peter: Liz, I know I've been a huge jerk, bht Gwen, she tricked me, she caused all this..

Liz: How am I supposed to believe you?

Peter: I swear, it's true. I lost all feelings for her since the day she betrayed me.

Liz: Is that all?

Peter: No...

Pete starts unzipping his backpack slowly and nervously.

Liz: Umm, Petey, what are you pulling out?

Peter: This...

He takes out his Spidet mask, and a then his suit. Liz gasps.

Liz: So, you're... you're... Spider-Man? That's a good one Petey, I'll give it to you.

Peter: I am, Spider-Man, that's the reason I kept leaving, so many crimes in the city, it is really hard to have time off...

Liz: Prove it.

Peter takes out his web shooters. And then puts them on

Peter: Ok.

He shoots a web at the wall.

Liz: Petey, you're a smart kid, and a smart kid could make those. You can't fool me that easily.

Peter takes the web off the wall and jumps to the ceiling.

Liz: Wh-What?!

Peter: You believe me now?

He jumps down from the ceiling and sits next to Liz.

Liz: Petey... you never told me earlier, how come?

Peter: Never wanted to put you in danger. But, I guess I had to tell you at sone point.

Liz: Ok? So, about Gwen.

Peter Well, I did really like Gwen, and I was so confuse when you kissed me on New Year's. So we agreed to break up with our boyfriend and girlfriend. I did, but she, she... keeps dating Harry. I haven't talked to her since. I should've known she would do this. I'm so irresponsible...

Liz looks at him in disbelief.

Liz: I thought you two were friends! I never knew she could be like this. I'm sorry Petey.

Liz blushes but tries to hide it away. Whe succeeds, but just.

Peter: I'm guessing you dont want to talk to me-

Peter is cut of by Liz's pointer finger shushing his lips.

Liz: We could still be friends... only if you want... of course.

Peter: Of course I do.


	3. Spidey Time

So, this is going to be less about Pete and Liz, and more about Spidey

\--

After leaving the building, Peter recieves a crime alert nearby.

Spider-Man: A good day just tirned into a bad one. Classic.

Thug 1: Hurry, we don't want the Spider fo catch us!

Thug 2: Sorry, this this heavy as hell.

Thug 4: I got you covered (aims weapon around carefully)

Spider-Man: Hey guys! Nice bix you got ther. Too bad you won't have it for long!

Thug 3: Oh sho- **OOF**

Spider-Man: One down...

Thug 4: Stop...Right...There...

Spider-Man quickly dodges and takes out the enemy.

Spider-Man: I'll be taking that!

Thug 2: **HEY!**

Spidey webs the box of valuables on a lamppost and hangs the last two thugs on a seperate one.

Spider-Man: Sorry fellas, I gotta get going.

[Peter's House]

Aunt May: Peter, you're just in time!

Peter: Whatchu cooking? Smells delicious.

Aunt May: I'm making chicken. Where have you been?

Peter: Stopped by at... Liz's.

Aunt May: Is that so? Are you trying to clean things up?

Peter: Yeah, trying to be friends again...

Aunt May: How Gwen could do something like that to you is beyond me, but... glad you arent talking to her anymore.

Peter: That's a mutual feeling.

After dinner, Peter went up to his room.

[Next Morning]

Peter woke up relatively early today.

Peter: Guess I should do something new.

Sitting down and playing video fames isn't really what Peter usually does, but he is making an exception today.

Police Dispatch: Rhino on the loose, rampaging in Midtown.

Peter suits up and speeds to the crime scene.

Spider-Man: Hey Rhino.

Rhino: Be quiet!

Rhino rushes towards Peter, head lowered, horn sharper than ever.

After an intense fight, Rhino is put back behind bars.

Spider-Man: He seemed more aggresive than usual...

There is crime after crime soon, and Peter returns home tired, but as he was about to open his window, reports of Balck Cat seen breaking into banks and such catcges Spidey's attention.

Spider-Man: Great... back to Manhattan I go...

Peter finds plenty of evidence of Black Cat being at the banks he sees.

Spider-Man: This is odd, she usually wouldn't rob this many banks.

???: Hey Spider.

Spider-Man: Felicia? What is all this?!

Black Cat: I don't see much wrong with it.

Spider-Man: What do you mean? Look at the mess you've casued!

A quick swipe with her claws catches Spider-Man off guard.

Black Cat: So, are you in, or not?

Spider-Man: Felicia, you're better than this, you and I both know it. You have to stop.

Black Cat: Aww, but I like it this way. Don't you, Spider?

Spider-Man: Of course not!

A fight soon breaks out with both hitting hard at each other.

Spider-Man: Felicia, we don't have to fight. We can settle this differently!

Black Cat: Oh, but I like playing rough. I know you do too.

Spider-Man: _She must be in some sort of trouble._

A swift punch to the face knocks Spidey down.

Black Cat: I expected more from you, Spidey.

Spider-Man: I'm not even trying to hurt you!

Black Cat: Isn't that sweet?

Spider-Man: Cat, you ahve to listen. The cops are after you, you have to stop this!

A few more blows are delivered bfore Black Cat finally gives in.

Black Cat: Ok, you win.

Spider-Man: Lieten Felicia... we can help save the city together, you can help in so many ways. You don't have to follow your dad's footsteps. He was a criminal, because he chose to! You can choose to be better.

After the talk, Peter returns home, exhausted.

Peter: What a day today has been. And tommorow comes school.


	4. Thoughts

This is the halfway point in this story. Enjoy!

\--

Another day in the life if Peter, who has already arrived in Manhattan and is swinging furiously in order not to be late.

Spider-Man: Great...Great...Great

He reaches school, and in the space of a few minutes runs into the building just as the first bell rings.

Peter: C'mon...

Flash: Hey Puny Parker! Heard you dumped Liz for the geekette.

Peter: I don't want to talk about that.

At the other end of the hall, Gwen looks at Peter sadly. But the frown lights up into a grin whan Harry shows up.

Meanwhile, Peter is rushing to class.

[Lunch]

Peter is waved over to a table by Liz. He walks over and takes a seat.

Peter: Hey Liz.

Liz: Hi Petey. So, how was yesterday?

Peter: Busy as hell, thats how.

Liz: I went to the mall in Jersey. Fun, but not as fun as being with y-

She stops, embarrassed.

Peter: What?

Liz: I meant not as fun as being you, y'know swinging around the city doing good for the world.

Peter: Liz, don't be shy. It's ok. I promise.

Liz: You barely keep promises.

Peter chuckles, putting his hand on hers. This results in a massively noticable blush by Liz.

Peter: So, what were you saying?

Liz: Petey. Stop...

She chuckled as she said this.

Peter: _Seems she still loves me, even after what I did to her._

Liz: It isnt the same not being with you. Not the same Petey. But, I don't know if we would work out.

Peter looks at her, with a shocked face. He is lost in words, but not in a way that where he doesnt know how to say, rather in a situation where he doesnt know how to explain it.

Peter: So you're saying... that you

Liz: Yeah.

Peter: I may have to think about it.

Liz: You're... considering it?!

Peter: Maybe.


	5. Back Together

This chapter is the climax of this story. Enjoy!

\--

After school, Peter meets up with Liz.

Peter: Hey...

Liz:Oh! Hi, Petey.

Peter: _Here goes nothing._

Peter: So, I've really thought about it, probably failed the test today beacuse of it, but I want to get back together too.

Liz tears up. She hugs Peter with so gentleness yet so tightly.

Liz: Y-you mean it?

Peter: Yeah.

Liz: I love you so much Petey.

They kiss, not a care in the world about those who sorround them.

When they fianlly let go of each other, the first to talk is, of course Sally.

Sally: OH COME ON! I THOUGHT I COULD BE HAPPY AGAIN!!

Liz: Sally, he isn't a bad person. If only you knew him as well as I do.

Sally: Hmmpph

The grouo of popular people walks away, talking as they do.

Peter: Hey Liz?

Liz: Yes, Petey?

Peter: Remember when you kissed me, back in New Year's?

Liz: Of course I do Petey.

Peter: I eas so onlivious not to kiss back.

Liz: No worries, I caught you by surprise.

Peter: I remeber when you told me you were done with Flash fir good, that you wanted to be with me.

Liz: It was true though.

I didnt know what to think. You liked me, I liked Gwen, but I also really liked you, I just never realized it..

Liz: When we broke up, Petey, I ran over by the dumpster and cried for 2 hours... it really brome my heart.

Police Dispatch: We have an important task. The Sinister Six is out of prison and wreaking havoc.

Peter: Ummm...

Liz: It's ok Petey... Go get'em.

Putting on his Spider-Man costume, he swings away, Liz wayching in awe.

Liz: I can't believe I'm dating Spider-Man.


	6. The Return of the Six

This is coming toward the end of the stroy, and boy do things get intense

\--

Spider-Man: If I were six maniac criminals, where would I be right now?

Spiderman catches a glimpse of a human like figure flying near the Empire State Building.

Spider-Man: _Vulture_

He reaches the Empire State Building, and looks at the mayhem they've caused in the city.

Doc Ock: Make sure to stay alert. He should be here any moment now.

Spiderman lands on a rooftop. He wanted more than anything to see the Sinsiter Six out of New York, which he heard an officer say would happen if they were caught. Only if though.

Spider-Man: Were you talking about me?

Rhino: I've been waiting for this my whole criminal life.

Electro:Prepare to suffer Spider-Man!

Kraven: Oh boy how fun this will be!

Vulture: This will be so staisfying, seeing your demise.

Sandman: I can finally get rid of you, and then I'll be unstoppable.

Doc Ock: This is your final warning Spider-Man. You can either walk away, or DIE!

Spider-Man: Bit harsh, but hey, I think I'll choose... kicking every single one of your asses!

Electro: Wrong answer punk!

And electeick shock moves towards Spider-Man. He dodges it, only to be pinched into the air by Sandman.

Sandman:This is already fun!

In mid air, Spidey uses his webs to lauch himslec thorouth Sandman. He is stopped however, by Vulture.

Spider-Man: Ok, this is really unfair...

Spider-Man gets tossed for Rhino to just miss finishing Spidey off. Peter grabs a heavy box and hits Rhino with it. Sandman 's attack is avoided as Spidey throws a water hydrant ar him.

Spider-Man: You meed a bit of cooldpwn Sandman.

Doc Ock picks Spider-Man uo and smashes him to the ground, giving Peter a major concussion.

The tables soon turn though, as Spidey dodges an attack which electrocuts Sandman, adding more pain to Flint Marko.

Electro: Sorry! I was tryin' to hit Spidey!

Sandman: I'll be fine!

Spidey decides to uncharacteristically flee.

All six: **HE LEFT, WHAT A BIG WUSS!!!**


	7. Making Love and Taking Rough Hits

The second to final chapter. We move foward to two years later. The Sinsister Six were forced to leave New York temporarily, but they have returned, more powerful than ever. Enjoy!

J.J.J:The Sinister Six are back in town! And they could wliminate New York! Where is Spider-Man when we REALLY need him!?!?

[Harry's apartment]

Peter: Harry?! He hasnt been here since the Sinister Six fight two years ago.

Peter swings over to meet Liz at the restaraunt.

Liz: Hi Petey!!

Peter: Hey!

They kiss, eat, and talk.

Liz: Petey? Remember whn I said you could web me up anytime? Well, we ARE 18 now, so?

Peter:I'm down

They head to Liz's apartment and run to the room. Both take off their tops and pants.

[a few minutes later]

Liz: Ohhhh Petey! I love it!

Peter: You're so hot Liz!

Liz: **OH YESSS!!**

Peter: Oh Liz!

Liz: Suck on these melons, eat my ass, it's my desert for you Petey!

Peter: Don't mind if I do:Ph it's so big and round.

[ The next day]

Liz: Petey! Did you enjoy ne yesterday?

Peter: Is that even a question?!

I can't wait for our marriage, when we'll have kids and so much fun. Your dick is so big Peter, I want it again soon.

Peter: Let's not get too ahead of lurselevs here.

Liz: You're right. See you at lunch?

Peter: You bet!

[That night]

Doorbell rings*

Peter: _Who could that be?_

He opens the door.

Doc Ock: Hello Peter, or shpuld I say, Spider-Man?

Peter: Doctor Octupus, how did you know?!

Doc Ock: I have my ways...

He tosses Peter outside. Peter opens the window into his room.

Rhino: He pussied out again. No point in ravaging the house.

Peter, dressed in his Spider-Man outfit, arrives at Liz's apartment. He knocks, and Liz opens.

Liz: Petey? What's wrong?

Spider-Man takes off his mask.

Peter: The Sinister Six, they know who I am.

Liz: B- what? I wouldnt have said it? You know that right?

Peter: Of course I would Liz...

Peter: Eddie... hes the only other one who knew. Which means... Venom is still out there. Liz, I have to go finish them.

Liz: Petey, no!! It's too dangerous.

Peter: But if I dont stop them, who will?

Liz: Be careful Petey, please...

Peter: I'll tey my best.

They hug, and kiss, before Peter puts on his mask and swings off.

Liz: Please, Petey, don't die...

A few tears roll down her cheek.

[At the fight scene]

Doc Ock: The Sinsiter Six arent alone this time, Spider-Man...

Around a dozen villains jump out. Spidey looks around, there is no direction where there isnt a villain.

Spider-Man: Ok, can we do it one at a-

Vulture: No time for jokes!

Sandman strikes the wall crawler's back, cracking it. Followed up by a bounce back from Spidey.He takes out Vuture, Electro, Kraven, Shocker, the other two allies of Shocker, Rhino, and others until only Venom, Tombsrone, Green Goblin, and Doc Ock are left. Spider-Man is weak, and not very agile any more

Spider-Man: This suits me a bit more...

All of them lunge at Peter, he takes down Tombstone first, then Green Giblin, and finally, Doctor Octopus.

Venom: Parker, it is only you and us...

Spider-Man: Just what I wanted

Both take lunges, but Venom takes a huge blow from the metal of the pipes, but stabs Spider-Man in the head and chest with a sharp piece of metal almost a foot long.

Spider-Man: Ughhhh... Ven-nom-s g-one

Spidey then collapses to the floor. It doesnt take long for and ambulancw to pick Peter up. Unconscious, Spidey doesnt feel the doctors remove his suit for an ore-operarion.

Doctor 1: It can't be... hes a kid...


	8. He Was Never Dead

The last chapter. I wont say anything more than, ENJOY!

\--

Peter wakes up, in a hospital bed. He slightly remembers. He remembers everything a moment later. He is soon surprosed by a voice greatly recognizable.

Peter: L-Liz...

Liz, welled up in tears, holds Peter's hand tightly. She holds it against her cheek.

Liz: Petey, please, stay with me. Don't go, not now, not ever... Petey, please stay with me.

Peter: Everyone knows I'm Spider-Man...

Liz: It's ok, you defeated them... you did it Petey... and yes, but when you leave this building it'll be fun...

Peter: Liz, it is-isn-n't when, i-it's if...

Liz: Petey, please, dont say that. Don't...

Surgeon: Ms. Allan, a word?

Liz: I'll be back soon Petey...

Surgeon: Results say theres a 60% chance he'll live. That means a 40% chance of him parishing.

Liz: Thank you, Doctor.

Surgeon: Your boyfriend is the bravest person I've seen in my life, you are a lucky woman.

Liz: Thank you.

MJ: Liz?

Liz: Mary Jane?

MJ: Came to see Peter...

Aunt May: My nephew... is he going to be ok?

Liz: Most likely, yes... but theres a high enough chance of him... dying for us to worry about.

Aunt May: He is such a brave man. I wouldn't want him to leave this world so early. He is only EIGHTEEN and look at how much good he's done for New York...

The tears are so many fron all three visitors, it could fill up the room if they were ants in an ant farm.

Surgeon: Mr. Parker, I have the results. I am sorry to say this but... There is little chance if surviving such wounds. We are deeply sorry.

Peter: _I'm strong enough to take down 12 bad guys, I can get through this, I can, _

MJ: Doctor, is it ok if me and the old woman go in?

Surgeon: Yes of course

They enter the room with Liz.

Aunt May speaks in a softening tone.

Aunt May: I only wish you'd tell me sooner Peter... You could grow up to be such an amazing person.

MJ: Hey tiger... how've you been holding up?

MJ starts to tear up, knowing that such a great friend could leave at any moment.

MJ: Pete, are you in there?

Peter faintly opens his eyes.

Peter: Yeah...

MJ: Listen tiger, you've been through a lot, and you've still managed. Beleive you can manage this too...

Liz steps foward, sitting down, and kissing Peter.

Liz: Petey, please, don't leave me, don't leave us, I, New York needs Spider-Man, and we need Peter Parker. Please, don't die.

Peter: Thank you Liz, for having so much parience and love for me. Thank you MJ, for being so supportive. And thank you Aunt May, for raising me and helping me thoright difficult times...

The heart monitor starts speeding up, and the doctors burst into the room, scootimg all three girls out.

Liz: Please, I beg, don't do this to me!

Liz falls to her knees crying, and banging the floor with her fist...

In the room, doctors await the results.

[The Cemetary]

Priest: We are all devastated by the loss of such a hero, not just a hero who saved millions of New Yorkers, but at such a young age.

After the burial, Liz is the last to go.

Liz: I thought we could live a happy life, one where we could be free, where we could be a happy family... oh why does heartbreak happen twice in only two years. I miss you already...Pet-

Liz stops shocked and backs away from the grave as soneone starts digging up from the grave.

Peter: They got the results wrong Liz...

Liz: P-Petey?!

Peter: Yeah

He stumbles and falls into Liz's arms.

Liz: I thought I'd lost you Petey.

A long kiss is followed with silence.

Liz: Thank you Petey, for not leaving.

Liz, in tears lets go of Peter, who stands up almost perfectly.

Police Dispatch: Armed robbery taknig place by Grand Central. Officers needed immediately.

Liz takes something out of her bag.

Liz: Here. You'll need it at some point again.

Peter takes the red and blue suit and puta it on.

Liz: Petey! You're not fully fit yet!

Peter: I'm not that weak, which means I'm pretty good.

They kiss and hug.

Peter: I'll see you soon.

Peter swings off towards Grand Central. Liz watches until he's out of sught, then goes back home, with a warm feeling in her.

Spider-Man: Hey fellas. Uhhh, mot sure this is the udeal place to rob, but your choice, my take down.

Thug 2: **I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD, OF COURSE HE ISN'T!!!!**

Spidey takes them all out with ease. Then swings to Liz's apartment.

After a few hours, he leaves to another crime.

Liz watches Peter.

Liz: I love you so much, Petey.


End file.
